Because I Knew You
by Symbolist
Summary: [oneshot] The thoughts of Elphaba and Glinda toward the end. WARNING: Spoilers! [musical]


WARNING: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH THE MUSICAL! This is not based off the book, but rather the musical. If you read this and have not seen the musical, you are spoiling many things, plus it won't make much sense. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own the fabulous musical of Wicked, nor do I own Glinda, Elphaba, Nessarose, Boq, Fiyero, Dorothy, The Wizard of Oz, Madame Morrible, Dr. Dillamond or any other thing from the musical or book. Thanks!

**Because I Knew You**

A tear rolled down Elphaba's pale green cheek as she finished thanking Glinda for being her friend. It splashed onto her hand and Elphaba whispered, "Good bye" to Glinda. Glinda, being the girl she was at heart, burst into tears. Elphaba turned away so as not to look foolish as tears overflowed in her eyes as well. Through her tears, Elphaba turned and placed a large bucket full of water on the ground. Then she seized the long curtain, pulling it to form a wall. Glinda couldn't see what was about to happen, it would be too much for her. And if that woman Dorothy saw Glinda here, Glinda would be in major trouble.

      That was it. The curtain was drawn. Glinda would never see Elphaba again. Elphaba held her breath as two of the Winkies brought Dorothy in. Dorothy was not at all what Elphaba expected -- she expected a full-grown, blond woman. But rather she got a stubby girl with brown braids in a blue-and-white checkered dress, covered by a pinafore.

      "You must be eight years old," Elphaba said finally after a long pause. She wondered if Glinda could hear them.

      "I'm ten," the girl said.

      "Close enough," said Elphaba. _Remember, Elphie,_ she thought to herself, _This girl, like others, believes you're the Wicked Witch of the West. However, unlike others, you want her to believe this. Be wicked, Elphie, be wicked._ "So, you've come to destroy me. Why?"

      "So I can go home."

      "So you admit to wanting to kill me?"

      "Well, yes."

      "Why?"

      "The Wizard sent me to be rid of you. If you're not destroyed, I won't be allowed to go back to Kansas or Aunt Em or Uncle Henry, the Lion won't get his courage, the Tin Man won't get a heart, and the Scarecrow won't get brains."

      A courageless Lion? Preposterous! Wait... hadn't Elphaba helped a lion cub escape from Dr. Dillamond's class that day so long ago, the day Dr. Dillamond was taken away? Perhaps this Lion was that cub?

      A heartless Tin Man? Elphaba thought back to the last time she saw Nessarose, when Nessa had messed up the spell and ripped out Boq's heart instead of taking away his ability to love and Elphaba saved him by transforming him to a man of tin. So this Dorothy knew Boq.

      Elphaba's heart leaped as she remembered the last character Dorothy mentioned... the brainless Scarecrow... Fiyero! She hoped he was ready for this.

      "Dorothy, there is no way to destroy me. You will never find a way. Unless, of course, someone such as the Wizard has told you of my alergy."

      "What alergy?"

      Elphaba narrowed her eyes and took a few steps towards the girl. "Now why would I tell you? It would destroy me."

      Dorothy's eyes brimmed with tears. "Because if I don't destroy you, I'll never see Aunt Em or Uncle Henry again... I'm sure you've had a time when you've thought you'd never see someone again and it made you want to do anything to see them again." Elphaba considered these words. They were very true. She thought she'd never see Fiyero again... and when she found out her mother had died in childbirth with Shell, her brother who died with her mother. And when Nessa told her that her father was dead... and when Nessa died under this country girl's house... and Dr. Dillamond... But she was going to let this girl destroy her anyway.

      "Very well, I'll tell you. My alergy is... is water."

      Dorothy's brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to ask how Elphaba could be alergic to water, but thought better when she saw the bucket behind Elphaba. She worked fast, leaping past Elphaba (not even noticing Elphaba didn't try to stop her at all) and grabbing the bucket.

      Elphaba shuddered as the icy water drenched her. She stomped her foot and felt the floor open beneath her. Slowly, she began to shrink into the ground, screaming. "DOROTHY YOU BRAT! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY KILL ME... I TRUSTED YOU, YOU CURSED BRAT, YOU SELFISH, SPOILED GIRL! ALL YOU WANT IS TO SEE YOUR AUNT EM AND UNCLE HENRY! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE AND THEIR LIVES! YOU..." She was gone. All that was left was her pointed hat.

      Dorothy shuddered as Elphaba had done moments before. She had killed a second witch, she had killed sisters. The younger accidently by dropping a house on her and the elder purposefully by drenching her in water. She seized Elphaba's broom for proof to the Wizard that she was dead and ran from the room, crying at her murder.

--^--

Glinda watched. The curtain was drawn and she could only see the shadows of Elphaba and Dorothy. Elphaba took some steps and said something -- Glinda couldn't hear them. Suddenly Dorothy leaped and seized the bucket, throwing the contents onto Elphaba. Elphaba shrank into the ground, melting away. Glinda sobbed as she watched, wanting to know what was happening, hoping Elphaba wasn't dead. Dorothy took the broom and left.

      Glinda darted to the curtain, nearly tripping over the pale blue silk of her skirt. She pulled it back. "Elphie?"

      All that was left was her pointed hat.

      Glinda stepped into her bubble again, tears flowing. All around her, people murmured, "Good news! She's dead!" Glinda whispered to herself, in rememberence of the conversation she had just had with Elphaba moments before. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better... but because I knew you, I have been changed..." She trailed off as she burst into tears.

--^--

Fiyero the Scarecrow entered the room. The Winkie guards slowly left the room and he watched as Glinda the Good's bubble slowly floated out the window. He lifted Elphaba's hat and held it close to him, making sure everyone was gone from the room before knocking on the trapdoor beneath him. "It worked!"

      The door swung up and open and Elphaba climbed out. "Everyone fell for it? Even Glinda?"

      "Even Glinda." Fiyero shut the trapdoor.

      "I..." Elphaba started. "I wish she could know we're alive. To know that you're not just the Scarecrow who traveled on the Yellow Brick Road with the Kansas country girl Dorothy, but also Fiyero, the man she was engaged to. To know that I'm not alergic to water, that I fooled all of Oz with a meer trapdoor."

      "I know," Fiyero replied. "But Glinda can never know. We have to keep this secret, my Elphaba, my love. You can still see her from afar."

      "Yes," Elphaba said. "But I'll never speak to her again." Tears brimmed her eyes again as she whispered to herself, in rememberence of the conversation she had just had with Glinda moments before. "...because I knew you, I have been changed..." She trailed off as she sobbed into Fiyero's shoulder.


End file.
